


Well, have you?

by southerndangernoodle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, POV Grant Ward, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southerndangernoodle/pseuds/southerndangernoodle
Summary: In which Ward and Daisy are getting into it and Daisy asks Ward a heated question. . .one that he wasn't expecting to answer quite so thoroughly.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Well, have you?

**Author's Note:**

> ***Note.*** 
> 
> This is an exert from an AU where Ward has been through a very thorough redemption arc and he and Daisy have reconciled beyond any & all expectations.

**_“Have you touched yourself to me before?”_ **

𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵? 

Ward's mind fled back in time, to a place he hadn't thought about for a long, long time. In this context, anyway.

. . .𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯? 

( He was back in the area designated for training, where he'd hung up a punching bag when he'd been assigned as Skye's S.O., not long after she'd joined the team. A place where he'd first considered caving in to the desire he'd felt stirring for the feisty, rebellious girl they'd brought onto the bus. ) 

"Now Babygirl. . what kind of question is that?" Ward was already strung out, his hard shaft aching for attention. . but Daisy's words taunted him, sending him back to that first time. . .even though it wasn't what she'd asked. "𝗙𝘂𝗰𝗸.. " 

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯. . 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘚𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘯 𝘎𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘥𝘺. 

He couldn't speak for back then. . . but Daisy sure was 𝙪𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙙𝙮 right now, the taste of her sweet arousal lingering on his lips. Her hand was long gone, though his fingers remained in his mouth for a moment, and he used his tongue to remove every trace of her before taking them out again. Using the same hand, Ward pressed his thumb against her bottom lip again, hoping she'd get the point. . . but also resigned to the fact that she very deliberately wouldn't. His eyes were torn between watching what her hand was doing to his clothed shaft and staring at her parted lips, picturing how it was going to feel when she 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 stopped playing games.

𝘛𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘣, 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘭. 

( Oh, he'd twisted and palmed alright. As soon as he'd dismissed her and her smart mouth, Ward had retreated to his bunk on the bus, hoping for a moment's peace before he had to drill her on the mission to Quinn's mansion again. ) 

. . 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘮𝘺 -- 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘷𝘦. 

( But peace wasn't what he got . . .instead, he'd closed his door, activating the lock behind him in frustration, never so grateful to be alone in his entire life. ) 

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘺, 𝘧𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. . . 

( Any longer in Skye's presence, one more brush of her soft, warm body against his, and Ward's 𝙨𝙚𝙢𝙞 problem would have become a 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 larger one. ) 

𝘐𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘭𝘴? 

Ward pulled his mind out of its brief foray into the past and focused back on Daisy kneeling so decadently in front of him. His free hand went back to tangle in her hair where it belonged, and he used it to pull her forward a little, urging her closer, urging her to stop messing around before he started begging for just one brush of her tongue along his throbbing length. But he knew Daisy wasn't going to go anywhere near his cock unless he played her game, so he didn't even try to censor himself when the truth finally slipped from his lips. ". . the first time I did it. . fuck. .baby you almost caught me with a hand full of my own. . ..." 

𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘵? 

( Long, deep breaths had done nothing to make his problem go away. In fact, the more Ward had tried to dismiss Skye from his mind, the louder her voice got, ) 

𝘊.𝘚 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦. 

( . . . and the louder her voice got, the more his mind had honed in on the shape of her lips when she smiled, how she'd felt so small and soft in his arms . . .or how much sass she'd given him when he was trying to get her to focus. ) 

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺? 

( Too late, Ward had realised his mind had betrayed him . . .and his body was quickly following suit. He'd known he wouldn't have long before someone came looking for him, and so he'd done the one thing he'd been trying to avoid. The one thing that would make his problem go away, so that he could refocus on the mission ahead. ) 

. . .𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 

( With the same kind of fed up expression he normally wore, Ward had unzipped his pants, taken himself in hand, and with a few quick twists of his wrist, brought himself to full attention, his earlier conversation with Skye playing over and over in his mind. ) 

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. . .𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥. 

( But it hadn't been the only thing on his mind . . . for the first time, Ward had indulged himself in the memory of her scent, how it always managed to get onto his clothes . . .and how he so desperately wanted to bury his face in the stunning cleavage she'd taunted him with in the interrogation room not so long ago. ) 

𝘚𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺. . 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. 

( Smart assed little . . .When those words had resurfaced in his mind, Ward had almost immediately cum in his own hand. Breathing heavily, he'd leaned his weight against the wall behind his bunk door, biting down on his own lip to keep quiet as he'd edged closer and closer to the end. He'd broken into a sweat as he raced toward his impending orgasm, letting his mind wander freely into new places . . .places he wouldn't dream of thinking about under normal circumstances. Like how she'd feel pressed against the tiles in his shower, clinging to him as he buried himself in her again and again. How she'd taste when he put his head between her thighs and made her scream his name. How she'd look riding his cock all night. Or if he bent her over the hood of his car, took a fistful of her hair and fucked her senseless in the moonlight on the way home. Or if she got on her knees and . . . It was done. Ward was done. Finished. He'd reached his orgasm quickly after that, the image of Skye taking him down her throat too fucking amazing for him to hold on any longer. His knees had buckled as it ripped through him, tearing him to shreds from head to toe in a wave of bliss so acute Ward's entire body had sagged against the wall for support.

-𝙏𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙖𝙥- ) 

𝘎𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘗𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘕𝘰𝘸, 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵? 

( With his cock still twitching in his hand and his release dripping everywhere, Ward had tried to ignore the knock . . .tried to regulate his breathing and calm his pulse down . . .but then she'd called for him . . .and, to his complete mortification . . .tried to let herself in. Ward had cursed himself for his lapse, immediately feeling guilty for what he'd just done . . .and like a fool, he'd stuck his head through the door, wild eyed, yet poker faced. . .and grumpily told her to give him ten minutes. ) 

𝘏𝘰𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵. . 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 

The memory faded back into the recesses of Ward's mind, and he realised with a start that he'd gone silent as he'd re-lived it, leaving Daisy in the present while he got lost in the past. ". . .Right before you put on that pink dress and went to Quinn's party. . remember that?" He removed his thumb from her lip and placed his hand over hers, pressing it down onto his erection with an unashamed groan that echoed one long since passed, back when this was just a dream, and Daisy was still Skye. . and he was her S.O. "When I slammed my bunk door in your face and told you I'd meet you upstairs?" His hips rolled up as he pushed down, and Ward couldn't help the smile that appeared, tugging at the edges of his lips. Once again, he urged her closer, his hand now firmly fisted in her hair. ". .I'd been picturing you . . doing exactly what you're doing right now. So yes, Kitten.. .I have. More than I should have." 

𝘞𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬. 

"Baby. . please."


End file.
